fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Ranked Weapons
Max ranked weapons are weapons only usable by achieving the highest possible weapon rank in their respective games. They are usually the strongest weapons, though in some cases Star Rank weapons are stronger. They are mostly known by the fact that they give a slight increase in stats. Some of the weapons are both Max Rank and Prf. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem *Mercurius *Gradivus *Hauteclere *Parthia *Imhullu *Fortify *Aum Staff Mercurius, Gradivus, and Parthia flash before they are used in battle, as they are Archanea's Three Regalia. Imhullu is unobtainable, as it is Gharnef's, but the Prf tome Aura (Linde only in FE1, all female mages with B-rank Magic in FE11) is statistically stronger. Gradivus can be used to restore HP completely, Hauteclere restores 10 HP, and Parthia increases Resistance temporarily, like a Pure Water or Ward. Fortify is a staff that heals all allies on the map. The Aum Staff is both a max rank and a Prf rank staff can revive a fallen ally, but can only be used by Caeda, Minerva, Maria or Elice (and, in New Mystery of the Emblem, Yuliya, Sheena and Nyna), provided that their current class can wield staves. In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, only Elice can use it, while in Mystery of the Emblem, both Elice and Yuliya can use it. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade *Durandal *Maltet *Armads *Mulagir *Aureola *Apocalypse *Forblaze *Saint's Staff All these weapons flash before they are used, and are called the Legendary Weapons of Elibe, and all do effective damage to Wyverns and Manaketes. Technically, Durandal is the strongest sword because of its +5 Str ability, but Roy's Prf Binding Blade is actually stronger. Forblaze's animation was changed from The Binding Blade to The Blazing Blade. The Saint's Staff is able to restore max HP to all units and restore all status problems, like Latona, later appearing in The Sacred Stones. An added challenge was that almost all of the weapons, except for the Saint's Staff and either Maltet or Mulagir, had to be obtained in Gaiden chapters. The Saint's Staff and either Maltet or Mulagir come with Yoder. Whether the player obtains Maltet or Mulagir with him depends on what route is taken: in Ilia, Mulagir; in Sacae, Maltet. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade *Regal Blade *Rex Hasta *Basilikos *Rienfleche *Aureola *Luce *Gespenst *Excalibur Of all these weapons, only Aureola flashes. All of these weapons, except for Aureola, can be obtained from the Morphs in the final chapter. Athos carries Aureola, as well as his personal tome, Forblaze, and the Three Lords' Legendary Prf weapons. Also, Aureola has an effective bonus to Nergal the Dark Druid and the Fire Dragon. The Rienfleche's description was copied from the Brave Bow's description by a programming error and as such does not double the amount of attacks its wielder can perform. Gespenst is held by a generic Druid Morph, while the other weapons come from the morphs modeled after specific characters. Only Aureola gives an stat increase (+5 resistance). Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones In this game, these are known as the Sacred Twins (except Naglfar). *Audhulma *Vidofnir *Garm *Nidhogg *Ivaldi *Gleipnir *Naglfar *Excalibur *Latona Except for Naglfar, all these weapon flash and, except for Naglfar and Gleipnir, are able to do effective damage to monsters. Naglfar is only obtainable by unlocking Lyon in the Creature Campaign. Latona has the same effect as the Saint's Staff from The Binding Blade, restoring the HP and status of all allies on the map. If Ivaldi is used by a Bishop, its effective bonus overrides the Bishop's Slayer ability, which does triple damage to monsters. Therefore, it is better to use Aura instead of Ivaldi with a Bishop, and to give Ivaldi to a Valkyrie or other light user. Excalibur does effective damage to flying units as well. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Vague Katti * Wishblade * Urvan * Double Bow * Rexflame * Rexbolt * Rexcalibur * Rexaura * Ashera Staff All Max Rank weapons give stat bonuses. All of them deal effective damage standart to their weapon type. Not all Max Rank weapons are obtainable - specifically Urvan, Rexflame and Rexcalibur cannot be obtained by any means. Vague Katti can only be obtained by stepping on Stefan's tile in the Chapter 15, whether or not he is recruited, Double Bow is dropped by a thief in Chapter 27, Rexbolt is dropped by a Heddwyn in Chapter 28, Rexaura can only be obtained by forcing a Bishop that carries it in the Final Chapter to unequip it, then stealing the tome and the Ashera Staff is obtained by completing Chapter 22 without killing any Priests or Bishops. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Vague Katti * Alondite * Urvan * Wishblade * Double Bow * Baselard * Rexflame * Rexbolt * Rexcalibur * Rexaura * Balberith * Matrona * Ashera Staff Since the maximum Weapon Rank in this game is SS, all Max Rank weapons are SS-rank. All of them give the same bonuses as in Path of Radiance. All of them deal effective damage standard to their weapon type. Balberith cannot be used on first walkthrough, while the Ashera Staff cannot be obtained on first walkthough at all. Vague Katti can only be obtained by stepping on Stefan's tile in the Chapter 4-3, Alondite is obtained after defeating the Black Knight in Chapter 4-F-2, Urvan is obtained in a Base Conversation in 4-F-1, Wishblade is dropped by Levail in Chapter 4-F-2, Double Bow is dropped by a Sniper in Chapter 4-F-1, Baselard is found in the desert in Chapter 4-3, Rexflame is obtained in a Base Conversation in Chapter 4-2, Rexbolt is obtained is a Base Conversation in Chapter 4-P, Rexcalibur is obtained in a Base Conversation in Chapter 4-1, Rexaura is dropped by Lekain in Chapter 4-F-1, Balberith is dropped by Izuka in Chapter 4-5, Matrona is obtained from a chest in Chapter 4-F-1 and the Ashera Staff is held by Lehran when he is recruited. Fire Emblem Awakening * Mercurius * Tyrfing * Mystletainn * Balmung * Sol Katti * Ragnell * Gradivus * Gáe Bolg * Gungnir * Wolf Berg * Hauteclere * Helswath * Armads * Parthia * Yewfelle * Nidhogg * Double Bow * Valflame * Mjölnir * Excalibur * Forseti * Book of Naga * Goetia * Fortify * Goddess Staff All of those weapons except Wolf Berg appeared in the previous games and have similar stats. All bows, Excalibur and Forseti deal effective damage against flying enemies. The Book of Naga deals effective damage against dragons. Some of those weapons (Balmung, Gungnir, Helswath, Yewfelle and Valflame) can be obtained in Chapter 22, where they are dropped by Deadlords, Fortify can be bought from merchants, Goddess Staff can be obtained by finding it in Paralogue 14 and Ragnell, Wolf Berg and Goetia are held by Priam, Walhart, and Aversa when you recruit them. All of those weapons and some others can be obtained from Infinite Regalia Xenologue. Fire Emblem Fates * Hagakure Blade * Waterwheel * Aurgelmir * Bölverk * Pursuer * Skadi * Chakram * Excalibur * Bifröst Due to the way Weapon Rank caps work in Fates, only certain classes can use certain weapons: only Swordmasters can use the Hagakure Blade, only Spear Masters can use the Waterwheel, only Berserkers can use Aurgelmir, only Snipers can use Pursuer, only Master Ninjas can use the Chakram, only Sorcerers can use Excalibur and only Maids/Butlers can use Bifröst. Both Bölverk and Skadi are used by bosses and are not obtainable. Category:Weapons